We're The Perfect Couple
by SullyR
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow both go to the same college. Supposedly, they're exes, but there seems to be a little more than that. They bicker and fight a lot, but it doesn't stop them from . . . ya know . . . getting the "love." Check out this "perfect couple."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.**

**Things may be mentioned that may be uncomfortable to you, rated M for a reason.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Ha!" I laughed at his snobby comment. "I wouldn't go that far!" He turned around and looked at me, sliding his thumb across his lips.

"You sure about that?" he stomped up to me. "You gonna be a little pussy like you was back then?" he asked. My smirking eyes turned into a glare. He returned that glare and beat me to it with his icy blue eyes. "A little seed like you couldn't stand against me, and you never will."

I growled at him, aware that I just flung my spit onto his brand new designer shirt. "Watch your mouth!"

He put his hands in front of him as if in surrender. "What? You gonna call Mommy?" He grabbed me by my collar and pulled me close. "Too bad, cause the bitch ain't here."

I got sick of it. I decked him in his mouth and tackled him onto the floor. "Fuck you!" I punched him repeatedly in his jaw. He didn't seem to be phased with my attacks at all. He just grinned at me with his sharp white fangs. He reached his arm out and groped my ass. "H-Hey!" I pushed myself off of his body and stood up from the floor. My hands instantly held my butt, feeling every part as if he had stolen something. "Grimmjow . . ."

He held himself up on his elbows and looked up at me, snickering in delight. He licked his teeth and hissed at me. "Your ass still feels the same."

"Fuck you!" I yelled. He shook his head and licked his teeth again. He stared at me with those cold blue eyes, eyeing my whole body down, moving his head a few inches to try and get a glimpse of my other side.

"I'd like to tap that again," he said, beginning to stand up. I laughed obnoxiously.

"Like you ever did!" He licked his lips. God, I just hate that, _because it's so tempting_. "D-Do you have to lick yourself that much!" I stuttered. He stepped up closer to me again and grabbed me by my waist, pulling my body into his.

"Well, I licked other things before . . ." he eyed me down again, "like this fine bod right in front of me." He chuckled. I pushed against his chest but he wouldn't budge. I held my fists against his chest, almost ready to pound on him.

"Could you let me go now?" I asked impatiently. I looked at the clock on the far wall. "I'm gonna be late for my afternoon class." He shook his head and furrowed his blue eyebrows.

"Why? What the hell are we even fighting about?" he asked. He pulled me closer and brought his lips near mine and licked them. "Let's get back together."

"Grimmjow . . . I don't have time for this," I said, flustered. I continued to push against him but a few mistakes were made . . . our erections were grinding against each other. _Fuck._

"Ichi . . . stay with me," he breathed along my neck, having the hairs stand from the slight contact. I moved away and looked at him.

"I . . . gotta go." I gave him a look pleading for him to let go of me so I can leave and he cursed to himself. His jaw locked, signing that he was pissed that I couldn't _play _with him. I grabbed my bag from the floor and lifted it over my shoulder. I looked back at Grimmjow and pounced up to him giving him a full kiss on the lips. "See you later, asshole."

Before I left our secret hideout, in an abandoned part of a warehouse, he said back to me, "Don't forget! You're my bitch!" I flipped him the finger as I left and I suspect he did the same.

* * *

"Kurosaki! You're late, again."

"Sorry," I said apologetically, taking my seat. My last class for today was studying anatomy once again, since I was supposedly forced to take the Medical Major in college. It's now my third semester here.

"Yo, where were you?" my friend, Keigo Asano asked. "You're like thirty minutes late."

"Uh . . . I had to deal with business," I told him. I did a once over at him. "Why're you in this class?" I asked.

He sat back in his seat and scratched his head. "I was talking about sex in psychology study with a girl that I happened to _hang _with, ya know? And . . . she told the professor and said that I need to be more educated on that certain subject. SO, I was dropped here."

I chuckled quietly. I looked back at him. "Are you fucking serious?" Keigo nodded. I gave him my usual slap in the back of his head and pointed to the naked body poster on the board. "That's gonna teach you about sex?"

Keigo nodded slowly, and then shook his head quickly. "I already know about it though."

"And what did 'more educated' mean?" I asked him. I was not paying attention at all to what the professor was saying. This sounded more interesting.

"Well . . ." he scratched his head again. "The Vajayjay . . ." I stopped him right there, holding my hand to his mouth, pinching his lips together.

"I . . . I get it." Keigo nodded. I removed my hand and sat back in my seat and tried to focus on doing actual work.

"Kurosaki!"

"Yes?" I asked my professor who had yelled my name. He took his long meter stick and smacked against the poster.

"Could you tell me what is this part of the female body?" he asked me. I looked at where the stick pointed and cursed myself silently.

"I think you already—"

"Answer my question," he interrupted me.

" . . . The vagina . . ."

"Correct."

"Why . . . are we talking about this?" I asked.

"Were you not paying attention?" he asked me. He gave me a firm look over the rim of his black glasses. "We're talking about sexual reproduction."

"Oh . . ." I looked away at Keigo who pretended to be taking notes. Everyone stared at me, I felt humiliated.

"Kurosaki."

"Yes, Ishida-sensei."

"See me after class."

Everyone exited out of the large classroom. I held myself in control, trying not to drag Keigo by the neck. I went up to Ishida's desk. "Yes, sir?" I asked him. He handed me a dark blue slip of paper. I looked at it. "What's this?"

"Oh that? A week's worth of detention."

"But I'm in college."

"So what? You're late to my classes every Thursday and Friday, and I always catch you paying little to no attention in my class whatsoever. So that right there," he tapped at the blue slip, "is what you deserve."

I gawked at him. "You can't be serious? I have plans!"

"Then cancel. Would you rather go to parties and get drunk and have unprotected sex, or, would you rather try to pass my class? From the looks of it, you're below an F." I groaned at him.

"Fine." I signed the blue slip and walked out of the classroom. I stopped in the hall for a second, thinking. "Unprotected sex?" I looked back at the classroom door and ignored the thought. _I wouldn't get a chick pregnant. I wouldn't get pregnant either, I'm a man._

I ran into Grimmjow on the path to my dorm.

"Let's hang out now," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I removed his arms and continued to walk on the path. He followed me.

"Not now, Grimmjow." He scoffed at me.

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm in enough trouble. I can't be out past the campus curfew," I said looking around as the sky became darker by the minute.

"Screw it then." He stepped closer and licked his teeth, feeling over his sharp fangs.

"Really?" I asked annoyed. He growled at me lowly.

"Come to my dorm."

"No."

"Then I'll come to yours."

"No you won't."

"Oh? What? You're gonna try and stop me?" he asked, getting all cocky, not that he wasn't already.

"Grimmjow, stop pissing me off. I'm tired," I said. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and started to walk again.

"Ichi, I can help you relax." I sneered at him.

"By having sex with me?"

"Oh, I'd like that again." He jumped up behind me, pulling me by my collar, giving me a kiss on my neck. "You always felt ecstasy when we did it, didn't you?" he asked. I blushed slightly.

"P-People are watching us, Grimmjow," I whispered shakily. I caught my breath once he gave me another tender, slow kiss on my neck.

"Who cares?"

"PDA, Grimmjow. It's not allowed on campus."

"_Oops,"_ he said mockingly. He moved his hands to the lower part of my waist feeling my hips.

"Not outside," I whispered frantically. I looked around. Only a few students were around, I didn't see any professors or security guards anywhere.

"Then where shall we go, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked me seductively with that deep voice of his. I groaned in frustration and gave up.

"Fine, dammit! Let's go!" I led the way to my dorm with Grimmjow holding my hand. As we were walking on the dimly lit paths, I could always catch a glimpse of him staring at my ass. He whistled.

"Whew! Can't wait to touch that ass!"

"Shut up."

* * *

**I hoped you liked this first chapter! Please review! More chapters will be up sooner or later—maybe later, but tell me if you like it!**

**Every time when there's GrimmIchi action, I get excited! I hope you did, too!**


	2. Chapter 2

"G-Grimmjow!" I called out. I held my breath, breathing heavily. He shushed me and kissed my neck harder.

"Ichi, you're being too loud," he whispered by my lips.

"S-Sorry . . . Mm . ." Grimmjow shook his head and chuckled deeply.

"No, I love it. You can scream as loud as you want," he licked along my jaw. I shivered as he continued to touch me in places where he's been to before. "I just don't want others to hear us—you." He ran his hands down my ribs to my hips.

"W-We should've gone to your dorm," I stuttered. Grimmjow pushed me more into my bed, kissing my lips over and over. He smiled.

"You brought me here." I sneered at him. I hate it when he points things out like that, making me feel like an idiot.

"Shut up." I ran my fingers through his wavy blue hair, bringing him closer to my face. I licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip softly, sucking on it. He groaned as he grinded against me.

"You know, you're too damn sexy when you're pissed . . . which is all the time," he growled by our lips. I pushed away his comment and wrapped my leg around his. My hips were hurting from all of his rough grinding because I was getting stabbed by his rhinestone belt.

"Can you take that off?" I asked, mentioning to his belt. He smirked.

"I'll take it all off then," he looked down at me, "since you're already naked." I blushed deeply and tried to ignore his vicious staring.

He removed from our locked kiss and took off the rest of his clothing. His shirt was thrown away somewhere in my room, I don't know where it went . . . and it was still brand new.

"Usually," Grimmjow began, stepping back onto the bed, climbing on top of me, "my buds at the frat would expect me to fuck a girl, like that Orihime chick—but she's not my type." I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue.

"That won't _ever_ happen," I said, annoyed.

"_Someone _is a little jealous," Grimmjow whistled at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down to kiss my abdomen. I chastised him.

"Suck it."

"Gladly," Grimmjow said, lowering himself down my body. I grabbed his shoulders.

"I-I wasn't serious!" I shrieked. Grimmjow gave me that look in his eye. I shook my head. "I d-don't want you to."

"But I want to, and I don't give a shit about what you say," he said smirking at me.

"Grimmjow!"

"Ichi," he whispered my bellybutton, tickling my skin. "Let me relieve you."

"I-I'm okay . . ." I shakily said. Grimmjow didn't stop from lowering himself until his mouth was just a few centimeters away from my manhood. I blushed a deep red; my body was hot, my skin turning slightly pinkish. He stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of my dick. I cursed under my breath. "G-Grimmjow—"

He shushed me again. He laid me back down on the bed, pushing against my chest until I lay flat on my bed. Next thing I know, I felt myself being engulfed in his mouth. I squirmed as his warm mouth sucked on me. He held his hands firmly pushing my legs down to keep them from rising. I moaned his name again, my voice going from normal to high pitched. _Dammit Grimmjow!_

"H-How do you do—" I can't even finish a damn sentence. He's doing such a great job! _Every fucking time! His blowjobs drive me crazy!_ "S-Stop licking there!" I moan loudly. _This asshole! His hot tongue keeps licking the slit!_ I grab a handful of his hair and I keep moving under his touch. I feel him softly tickle my balls and I almost scream. _"A-Ah!" _I release in his mouth. He swallows all of it and finally lets go of me. I lay there, breathing heavily.

He comes back up to me and lies beside me, smirking. "Did you love it?" he asked me. He licked his lips and dragged his arm over my chest, playing with my nipples. I just look at him with tired eyes.

"I hate you," I utter out, breathless. I take a deep breath and throw my hands over my head, having my arm cover my eyes. I let my other arm wrap around Grimmjow's.

"You love me," he says, leaning over to kiss my lips. He flicks my nipple and leans over to suck on it. I let out a heightened breath. He laughs softly. "You want more?" he asked.

"We already did it like an hour ago," I whisper, gasping for a breath.

"Wanna go for round two?"

"I'm tired."

"No you're not."

"Leave me alone."

"You're getting hard again."

"Grimmjow," I whined. He moved my arm and looked me in my eyes. He kissed my lips, inserting his tongue into my mouth. I didn't have the energy to push him away so I kissed him back roughly. We played tug of war. I wanted to take control but he wanted to as well. I grabbed at his wrist. I whined again. "I wanna be the boss, Grimmjow. Stop taking over my mouth." He moved his arm down my body and groped my naked ass. I blushed and pushed my body against him.

"I don't think I can let that happen," he said, grinning widely, his fangs shining in the moonlight from the window. I groaned at him.

"You're such a pain in the ass, Grimm," I said in annoyance. I never get the chance to do what I want.

"Well, I am . . . in a specific way," he grinned at me, his bright blue eyes glinting at me. I blushed again. I looked away from his gaze and stared outside the window. I shivered from the slight breeze.

"Why is the window open?" I asked. Grimmjow looked at the window then back at me.

"'Cause it's hot in here . . . with all this sex in the air." I laughed.

"I guess that's true."

"It is true. Look," Grimmjow nodded his jaw towards the backboard of my bed. I leaned my head back, trying to see the backboard upside down. "When you came earlier, you shot a load at your own bedhead."

I giggled. "Oh my God . . . that's embarrassing."

"You'd better clean that up before the D.M. sees this," he said.

"Grimmjow," I moaned his name.

"What?"

"C'mere." I pulled him down and kissed him deeply, our tongues intertwining with each other. Our saliva spilling down both of our chins.

"Heh, I didn't know you wanted me so badly," Grimmjow groaned against my lips. I shrugged.

"Well, you never know what a _bitch_ like me would want," I moaned against his lips, licking his tongue. He nodded happily.

"You're my bitch," he said, smirking.

"I get it."

* * *

**So . . . tell me what you thought of this chapter! Did you love it? Tell me what you think of their relationship. Do you like how it's going for them or not? Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**D.M. - Dorm Monitor**


End file.
